Stormclouds gather in the silence
by Rivergirls Anthem
Summary: So, I needed to write this. It's romantic, it's fluffy, it's MiSa. It's yours to read and review. Please?


**A/N : So, I wrote this one in a frenzy, it's a sort of therapy, since I'm all wound up today. The idea's been stuck in my head for a while though, but I never had the urge to write it. Tonight, I did. **

**Please tell me what you think?**

**XO**

**

* * *

**_Only crazy people_

_Fall in love with me_

_They come from all over_

_To be with me_

_Bankrobbers and killers_

_Drunks and drugdealers_

_Only crazy people _

_fall in love with me._

_(The Wreckers - Crazy People)_

Sara stitched up another man's wound. Who he was..what he did, it didn't matter. Not today. All day she'd been feeling the calm before the storm. And she didn't like it one bit.

And all day long, one name had been stuck in her head.

_Michael._

What _was _it about this man that was unforgettable? She hadn't figured it out, even after days and days and days, and weeks of seeing him ten minutes a day.

Maybe it was the crooked smile that he got sometimes. Or the way his eyes could draw you right in. Maybe it was because his tattood chest looked so beautiful. Any other man, and Sara would have barfed. She was never a girl for a man with many tattoos, but Michael...

She shook her head. _Inmate,_she chastited herself. _Inmate, not a feasable option._ Damn, when had she learned words like that? And since when did she count down the minutes until a certain patient stepped across her treshold?

_3...2...1._

He appeared in the doorway, seemingly at ease, knocking on the door as if he hadn't a care in the world. As if he wasn't constantly being threatened and as if his brother wasn't to die. As if he'd come, just to see her and take her out to dinner...lunch...a cup of coffee. She'd felt the desire to say yes to him that day. Okay, Michael. Dinner. And then maybe lunch. If we find the time, we might squeeze the coffee into the plan.

But she hadn't.

He didn't give up, it seemed. Everyday, he was back, making her heart flutter in her chest and her mouth run away with her. Today was like all other days, as he jumped onto the chaise and tilted his head, smiling.

"Goodmorning, Sara."

_Sara..._Sara had given up on correcting him, and now tasted her own name, rolling sweetly off of his tongue. No one had ever said her name like that, like it was something precious.

_Inmate. Not a feasable option._

"Michael," she breathed, snapping on her latex gloves and keeping her eyes away from his. "How are you feeling today."

"Weird." He answered, training his gaze on the window, while hers wanted to see those eyes now. "Do you ever feel.." he turned his head back to where she was sitting, and shrugged with a dazzling grin, "weird?"

Sara granted him with a gentle smile. "Depends on what your definition of 'weird' is."

"Weird as in... heart fluttering when it's not supposed to, dazing off every now and then when you're supposed to focus." He hoped she would pick up his signal. He hoped she would hear him, screaming the words in synonyms.

She simply nodded. "Sometimes."

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised. "Recently?" _Yes. Say yes._

Her eyes connected to his. "Michael, aren't we getting ourselves into a zone that flashes 'DANGER'?"

He shook his head and took a hold of her wrist. "Not yet." Fingers trailed the path from her wrist to her elbow, and she shivered. "Do you know," he continued "that the length of your wrist to your elbow is the length of your foot?"

She nodded. "Michael, I –"

"Do you know that I'm in love with you?" His voice sounded sure, but vulnerable. He locked eyes with her again, and she sucked in a breath. The voice in her head became silent too, for only a minute, before it started screaming again.

"Michael," she said, her voice calm and soothing. "It is normal for inmates to have feelings for their doctor, seeing as I'm the only woman they come in contact with, but that's okay, I –"

He was roughly shaking his head. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Act as if the only reason I love you is because you're the only woman I'm in contact with." His eyes were sad, and Sara realised that she'd hurt him. But, couldn't she be right? I mean, it was possible that he...

He'd said _love._ A word she hadn't heard directed to her since...well, she hadn't heard it ever, coming from a man, who meant it. Of course, she'd been all 'I'll call you later, okay?love ya!' with her female friends in highschool, but...her sleazy boyfriends who were only after her because she could get access to drugs, had come as far as 'I like you'. But _love?_ From a man, and having the feeling as if she might return that feeling?

She smiled. "Michael," his eyes turned to her, showing everything. The whole truth. She was taken aback for a few minutes, and all she could do is stare at him, forgetting what she was about to say.

Stepping a little closer to him, she felt his hand sneak around her waist and instead of pressuring her to move closer – all of this – Faster! It was there as a reassurance.

"Sara, you know that I...I never say things I don't mean, so you know that I am true. This..." he smiled. "can you feel it?" He ended in a whisper.

Sara nodded and swallowed hard, turning her eyes to the ceiling to stop the tears from falling out. She did feel it, a feeling of warmth and love. A feeling she'd never had before, one she probably shouldn't have but hey – you can't fight Fate.

And with that thought in mind, she slowly bent forward and connected their lips, feeling his hand twitch in surprise and his breath come out in a long sigh. Smiling around the kiss, she put her hand over his and traced every curve of it.

Moving away in regret, she felt him leaning forward and give her one last kiss, with closed eyes and a genuine smile.

This time, he moved away. "I just had to have one more." He said, opening his eyes again.

Even though this was what she'd been dreaming of, hoping for...Sara couldn't help but feel sad. "What are we going to do?"

He smiled. "We'll figure it out. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Sara watch him go, his step a little lighter than before and laughed.

_If this was the storm, then hit me with a hurricane!

* * *

_

_So, did you like it, or not? Please tell me, I'm desperate!_

_XO_


End file.
